


There are some choices that can't be undone. (Unless you time travel.)

by arrowupmysleeve



Series: Jangobiweek Fed 1st-7th 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, jangobiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve
Summary: "Strike me down, and I will be more powerful than you could ever imagine," Obi-Wan tells Darth Vader. Then the lightsaber is coming for him, and Obi-Wan gives himself to the Force.There is a moment of perfect stillness until he is falling, and falling and falling, and falling, and falling, and-And he lands hard in a chair. An astromech beeps in concern at him, and Obi-Wan blinks back at it."What?" He runs a hand down his face, looks around the cockpit of his fighter, and then at the planet hanging in space in front of him. There is a loud and concerned beeping from the astromech, but Obi-Wan waves its concerns away."I'm fine," He runs a hand over his chest. No lightsaber wounds. "Where am I?""Kamino?" Obi-Wan looks back up at the planet and blinks.--Jango steps out of the fresher, rolls up his sleeves, and eyes the drenched Jedi. It's the same one that was chasing Zam, and Jango is mighty curious about how in the ka'ra the Jedi found him.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobiweek Fed 1st-7th 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136561
Comments: 16
Kudos: 598
Collections: Jangobi Week





	There are some choices that can't be undone. (Unless you time travel.)

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day of Jangobiweek, the prompt was time travel and I think I hit it this time.

"Strike me down, and I will be more powerful than you could ever imagine," Obi-Wan tells Darth Vader. Then the lightsaber is coming for him, and Obi-Wan gives himself to the Force. 

There is a moment of perfect stillness until he is falling, and falling and falling, and falling, and falling, and-

And he lands hard in a chair. An astromech beeps in concern at him, and Obi-Wan blinks back at it.

"What?" He runs a hand down his face, looks around the cockpit of his fighter, and then at the planet hanging in space in front of him. There is a loud and concerned beeping from the astromech, but Obi-Wan waves its concerns away.

"I'm fine," He runs a hand over his chest. No lightsaber wounds. "Where am I?"

"Kamino?" Obi-Wan looks back up at the planet and blinks. That is indeed Kamino. He glances at the astromech and inhales sharply when he recognizes it as R4. But she had been destroyed at the Battle of Coruscant. "R4, what's today's date?"

Her answer does nothing to reassure him.

\--

He steps out of the fresher, rolls up his sleeves, and eyes the drenched Jedi. It's the same one that was chasing Zam, and Jango is mighty curious about how in the ka'ra the Jedi found him.

Taun We make the introductions, and Jango almost snorts at the remark that Jedi Master Kenobi is here to inspect the progress on the clones, and by the look on the Jedi's face, he is equally amused. Wich is very interesting, considering the Jedi aren't supposed to know anything about the clones.

"Mr. Fett, may I speak to you in private?" Kenobi asks. He must read some of the wariness on his face because the Jedi is quick to continue. "There is nothing to worry about, just a few simple questions about a previous job."

Jango isn't reassured, but he looks at Boba and jerks his head at the door and glances at Taun We. "Give us five minutes," He Taun, who blinks at him, then walks out, leaving Jango alone with Kenobi.

"What do you want to discuss?" Jango asks.

"Your employer, what precisely is your contract with him?" Kenobi asks, and Jango uses all his power to keep his face calm. 

"I do not discuss my clients," He gives the Jedi an apologetic look. "It's part of my contract."

"Of course," Kenobi agrees. "But I needed to ask anyway." The Jedi walks over to the window and sends for several seconds observing the rain, and Jango uses the time to study him. There is something different about the Jedi from when Jango saw him on Coruscant. He looks more- Jango runs his eyes over the man. Militaristic is the word Jango lands on, and it fits. 

The person standing in front of him looks more like a battlefield commander than a prim and proper Jedi, even drenched in the ever pouring rain of Kamino. And every instinct in Jango is telling him to be very wary of this man. 

"Did you know that Kamino is not a part of the Republic?" Kenobi asks after a long silence, and Jango looks up to meet the Jedi's eyes.

"I never paid it any notice," He offers, and the Jedi laughs.

"No, I don't see why you would, but it does mean I don't have any authority here," Kenobi says and raises an eyebrow at him.

"That has never stopped the Jedi before," Jango tells Kenobi, who smiles.

"True, but let's move onto more pressing matters. Zam Wesell," The Jedi looks expectantly at him.

Jango meets Kenobi's eyes squarely and folds his hands. "Who?" 

"The bounty hunter that tried to assassinate Senator Amidala," Kenobi answers.

"You think every bounty hunter knows each other?" Jango asks, and Kenobi grins at him.

"No, but I think you killed her using a Kaminoan saber dart, and I was wondering why you didn't stay to collect the bounty on her," Kenobi steps into his personal space. "After all, you are a bounty hunter."

Jango keeps perfectly still. "You chased me halfway across the Galaxy to critic how I do my job?"

"No, did you not hear Taun We. I'm here to check on the progress of the Clones. Our meeting is a coincidence," Kenobi states, and Jango raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"They'll do their job," he offers as Kenobi takes a step back. The Jedi gets a faraway look in his eyes, and he seems to be a little lost in his own head.

"Yes, they certainly did," he blinks out of it and meets Janog's eyes. "I want to offer my apologies for what happened on Galidraan."

Jango's heart stutters to a stop before it starts up again. He clenches his fist but doesn't say anything in response.

"I would offer it in Mando'a, but I'm unsure if you would take me up on it, and I still have some things that need to be done," Kenobi says. 

That makes Jango pause. 

Mandalorians don't apologize much as a rule, but there are two ways of doing it. _N'eparavu takisit_ , I eat my insult, and _Ni ceta,_ I kneel. The first one was the most commonly used, and the latter… The latter was not used unless the one saying it was on their knees, literally begging for their lives or, as Jango had a suspicion Kenobi was intending, groveling for forgiveness and willing to pay for it with their lives.

Again, Jango stays silent, but his silence must be answer enough because Kenobi smiles in understanding and looks back out the window.

"Another time then," Kenobi mutters, mostly to himself, but Jango hears it. There is another pause before Kenobi meets his eyes again. "Don't go to Geonosis."

There is a long pause. How the fuck does the Jedi know all of this?

"I don't know-" Jango starts, but Kenobi cuts him off.

"Don't go," Kenobi all but begs. He glances at where Boba had disappeared before looking back at Jango. "There will be nothing but death for you on Geonosis."

The words feel like a prophecy, and they hang between them.

"Even if I know what you are talking about," Jango says, and when Kenobi opens his mouth to argue, Jango takes a step closer and holds up a hand for silence, and Kenobi complies. "Even if I know what you are talking about." Jango looks up into the Jedi's eyes, and he hopes some of his emotions come through. "There are some choices that can't be undone." Their eyes hold until Kenobi has to look away with a half-laugh, and Jango continues. "And there are some people you can not say no to."

That brings Kenobi's attention back to his face. 

"I understand," Kenobi says. He steps back and bows to Jango. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Fett." And then the Jedi walks out of the apartment, and seconds later, Boba walks back in. 

Jango stars after the Jedi until Boba speaks up. "Buir, what's the plan."

"Pack your things, Boba," He tells him, but Boba only looks at him.

"Are we going to Geonosis?" He asks, and there is a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes," Jango tells him and smiles reassuringly at him. "We will be fine, Boba. Now pack up. I wanna be out of here before Kenobi comes back with more questions."

\--

Jango strides through the facility on Geonosis on the way to Count Dooku's office. There had been no sight of Kenobi since he walked out of Jango's rooms on Kamino, but Jango had no illusions that their conversation was over. The Jedi had known precisely where to find him, and Kenobi had known about Geonosis. He needed to speak with Dooku and make him aware that they have a breach somewhere.

He stops outside the office and knocks on the door. There is no answer, so Jango tries again. After the fourth unanswered knock, Jango draws his blaster and slices the door open to find Kenobi standing over the, presumably, dead body of Count Dooku.

Kenobi looks up at him and blinks a couple of times. 

"That was fast," Kenobi mutters as if he didn't get here before him.

Jango aims his blaster at Kenobi but doesn't pull the trigger. "What are you doing here?"

"I must regret to inform you that your contract has been terminated," Kenobi glances down at Count Dooku and back up at him. "Or at the very least, your contractor has been terminated."

There is an odd tone in the Jedi's voice as if he isn't awake or sure of what is happening right now. Not a good thing. Jango is just glad he left Boba on the ship.

"What are you doing here?" Jango repeats. 

"I'm taking out a Sith Apprentice," Kenobi answers, and Jango freezes.

"Apprentice?" He asks.

Kenobi twirls his lightsaber and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, apprentice. Count Dooku was a lot of things, but a Sith Master he was not," Kenobi looks back down at the Count, and Jango can read the grief and sadness in him. He meets Jango's eyes again. "I suggest you get out of here. I don't know how well the Separatist will take this."

Jango hesitates. "It feels like I should at least try to shoot you."

"We could do that," Kenobi says in agreement and grins. "But I suggest we don't. It was nice meeting you, Fett." 

Kenobi nods at him and then, for the second time, leaves Jango behind.

\--

Weeks later, when he drops out of hyperspace after a long jump, Jango almost chokes on his breakfast when he reads on the holonet that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi has quit the Jedi Order. And that he then killed Chancellor Palpatine and disappeared into the Black, never to be seen again.

There are a couple of unconfirmed reports that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith, and what the kriff? 

Jango brings up a couple of other news articles. 

The whole Republic seemed to be in an uproar, and the Separatist movement seemed to be on pause, for now. 

Jango has numerous comms from the Separatists about contracts, but he hadn't responded to any of them, and now he is immensely glad he hadn't. 

This whole thing is a mess, and Jango decides to avoid all of this. He spares half a thought to his clones and their situation before he dismisses it. They were made for the Jedi, and the clones are their problem now.

(in the deepest part of his soul, in the region he thought had died with his family on Galidraan, Jango is relieved that the clones might not have to die fighting a war for a Republic that don't care about them)

\--

Jango crouches down at the edge of the cliff and looks down the scope of his rifle. Doman Cohl is down there at the base, and Jango has spent the morning waiting for him to leave the command center. The only reason Jango hasn't gone down there and kicked in the door is that he has a knee injury. Boba had gotten in a pretty good kick, and Jango is not as young as he once was. Doman Cohl is the leader of a terrorist group and, therefore, heavily armed, so no need to take unnecessary risks. 

He is so focused on his target that he almost doesn't notice when the other bounty hunter slides down on the cliff behind him. Almost.

Jango twists onto his back and aims his rifle at the other, but he doesn't pull the trigger. It would alert the target in the base below, and the other man seems to know that as he slowly stands back up and holds out his empty hands. The newcomer is dressed in light green and gray clothes and armor. He also has a gray helmet that covers his face.

"Hello," the other bounty hunter says after a slight pause. "Been here long?"

"A while," Jango answers calmly. There is another long pause.

"Do you want some assistance?" he asks. 

Jango hesitates and then tilts his head to study the other bounty hunter. "What's in it for you?" 

The bounty hunter drops his arms and steps closer to Jango and the edge of the cliff. "I need access to one of the ships, so here is what I suggest. I sneak in, get the intel, and on the way out, I make sure that your target is in range for you to take out."

"And if you can't stay undetected?" Jango asks.

"That's what you're for," the grin in the other man's voice is unmistakable. 

Jango gives the man another once over, there is something familiar about him, but Jango put it aside.

The worst thing that will happen is that the man is killed and, in the process, gives Jango a shot at his target. In the best-case scenario, he survives, and Jango still gets a shot at his target. Win-win for Jango, who wants to get out of here and get back to Boba.

"Alright," Jango agrees. The bounty hunter turns his head to look at him, but Jango rolls over on his stomach and adjusts his rifle.

"Alright," the other bounty hunter mutters and turns to head down the side of the cliff.

"Do you have a commlink in your helmet?" Jango asks. The other hesitates for a second before he turns to nod at him, and Jango takes a second to link up before he lets him continue.

It takes almost ten minutes, but then there is a crackle over the comm in Jango's helmet, and the other bounty hunter's voice comes over the comm. Without the helmet and the voice modulator in the way, Jango recognizes the voice immediately and kriff _._ It might have been over six months since they last saw spoke, but Jango will never forget that voice.

"Who is your target?" Kenobi asks.

"Doman Cohl," Jango answers. "The leader of this terrorist group."

"Copy. I'll make my way in from the south," Kenobi answers, and then the comm goes silent.

Jango shifts his scope, and it takes him a second, but he finds the Jedi sneaking into the encampment. It turns out the man can actually be sneaky. Witch is not surprising, considering he found a way into Dooku's office at Geonosis.

"Stop," Jango hisses, and Kenobi comes to a standstill. "Incoming on your left."

Kenobi hunches down behind a create as someone walks past. He turns his head to look up at him, and Jango swears the Jedi looks him straight in the eyes as he waves at him. "Thank you."

Jango grunts in answer and Kenobi continues towards the ships. He watches the Jedi disappear into one of them, and it takes almost fifteen minutes before he walks out again.

"You got what you needed?" Jango asks. 

"Yes," Kenobi confirms. "Now, how do you want to do this?"

"Go into the command center and drag him out," Jango suggests. Kenobi pauses and turns to look up at him. Behind the helmet, Jango is sure the look on the Jedi's face is long-suffering. 

Jango huffs a laugh and amends the plan. "How about this then, you step in, say hello, and then run away. I'm sure you can find some suitable words to say to Chol."

Kenobi stays silent for another second before he sighs and heads towards the command center, where Jango's target has spent the whole day. He passes another couple of smugglers, but Kenobi avoids them with ease. 

When he reaches the door, Kenobi stops for a second, and then he walks in. Seconds later, he comes running back out, followed by Cohl and several of his people. Jango grins under his helmet and aims.

"Whenever you are ready, Fett," Kenobi half shouts as he runs, dodging blaster bolts.

"Patience," Jango answers. He breathes in, holds it, squeezes the trigger, and breaths out. One of the terrorists, not Chol, goes down. There is a shout of warning, and Chol stops running, as do several others. 

Jango breathes in, holds it, squeezes the trigger again, and breaths out as Chol goes down. Now that the main target is down, Jango starts firing more rapidly. None of the shots need to hit. It's all about keeping them off Kenobi's tail. He keeps up the cover fire as Kenobi runs away, and he doesn't let up until the man is long gone, and then Jango packs up his things and retreats back towards his ship and Boba before the rest of the terrorist realizes where the shots come from. 

When Jango reaches his ship, Boba is already in the pilot's chair, waiting for him, ramp down, and Jango feels his heart swell. He lands, but hesitates for a second before he stops, still outside the ship, and activates his comm again. "Kenobi?"

There is a long pause before Kenobi answers. "Yes, Fett?"

Jango hadn't expected an answer, so he doesn't know what to say next. "You killed the Chancellor." 

"I did," Kenobi agrees.

Jango closes his eyes and clenches his fist. "Why did you lie about the reason you were at Kamino?" He asks. When there is no answer, Jango continues. "Did you know that the Chancellor was a Sith when we met, or did Dooku tell you that?"

"I already knew," Kenobi tells him. There is a slight hesitation. "I had a revelation on the way to Kamino."

None of Jango's question is in any way related to each other, but he thinks this might be the only time he can ask them. 

"Why did you help me?" He is not sure if he means here or on Kamino or Geonosis.

"I-" Kenobi stops, and Jango can hear the man's breath over the comm. "I thought Boba deserved more time with his buir." 

There is a lot of emotion in that one sentence, but Jango can't decipher all of them, so he moves on to other topics. "What did you want from the terrorists?"

"They had coordinated to a separatist base." Kenobi answers quickly.

That makes Jango turn to look back out the way he came. "You're still working for the Republic."

"No," Kenobi laughs. "When I left the Jedi, and I burned every bridge after me as I went. This is all for my own-" There is a slight pause. "reasons. Why? Are you available for me to hire?"

"You can't afford me," Jango answers with a grin, and the former Jedi laughs. 

"You are aware that there is a pretty big bounty on your head, right?" Jango asks as Kenobi stops laughing.

"Yeah, I heard," Kenobi says, and Jango hums.

"Then I guess we will be seeing each other," Jango says and shouts down the comm. If the Jedi is still working to take down the Separatists, and in doing so, protecting the clones? Well, Jango is gonna keep an eye on him.

\--

In his own ship, Obi-Wan looks down at his hands and back up at R4. She had refused to let him leave the Jedi on his own, and Obi-Wan is grateful for her loyalty.

"This is gonna come back and bite me in the ass," He tells her. R4 beeps back at him to stop being so pessimistic. This might be a good thing, and Obi-Wan can't help but laugh at her.

\--

Jango is hunting down a bounty on Harrin when he runs into Kenobi again. He is standing in a plaza, surrounded by other bounty hunters. Kenobi's helmet is gone, and his hair is in disarray, but he still looks ready to take them all down. Jango takes in the scene, but he already knows what he is gonna do. The bounty hunters are not expecting him, so the fight is a short but brutal one, and when it is done, Jango looks over at Kenobi. "Are you unable to keep out a trouble?"

"It has been said before, but usually, I have back-up," Kenobi grins at him. "How much do you charge for your services?"

Jango raises an eyebrow at him. "And how much credits do you have?" Kenobi tells him, and Jango shakes his head. "That isn't even half of my usual rate."

"I figured," Kenobi shrugs. He rolls his shoulders and glances at him from under his eyelashes. "Can I sweeten the deal with my lovely company and sarcastic wit?" Kenobi blinks and frowns. "Wait, that came out wrong-" 

"Deal," Jango says.

"I-" Kenobi opens and closes his mouth before he blinks rapidly. "You are aware that I fight against the Separatists?"

"I am aware," Jango agrees. He shifts on his feet and looks around the plaza. "The clones-" He cuts off and glances back at Kenobi. "I know what you have done to acquire the bounty on your head."

Kenobi peers at him. Then he shrugs. "Alright. Let's go. My ship is in the spaceport."

To Jango's distress, the ship turns out to be a lone fighter. "You have been traveling in this?" 

"Yes?" Kenobi grins at him, and Jango sighs. How has he been this much of a pain in the Separatist's ass when he is this underequipped?

"We'll attach it to Slave 1 while we travel. In the meantime, you'll move in with us," Jango says, and Kenobi nods in agreement.

"Probably for the best, but R4 is coming with me," He looks back at the ship, and when Jango follows his gaze as the astromech spin to look at them. Jango doesn't have anything against astromechs, but the way this astromech wiggles enthusiastically in its hold makes him suspicious.

"That's fine, but I'm on a job right now. Fly over to Slave 1 and meet up with Boba. I'll be there when I'm done," Jango tells him. Kenobi gives him a look, but he nods in agreement.

\--

When Jango returns to his ship, he finds Kenobi outside doing katas. He glances up at the cockpit, where he finds Boba scowls back at him. 

This is gonna go well. 

As Jango approaches, the ramp begins to lower, and Kenobi stops what he is doing and blinks at him. "Your back."

"Yes," Jango agrees. "Get in your ship. We'll meet up in space."

Kenobi glances up at the cockpit, where Boba is still scowling down at him, and back at Jango before he agrees.

Jango heads up the ramp, and even before he reaches the cockpit, Boba is talking at him. "Buir, what is he doing here?" 

"As I told you earlier, Boba, Kenobi has hired us for a job." Jango sighs and removes his helmet. "We are going to be working with him and living with him, so you need to keep civil."

"He will be living with us?" Boba asks and wrinkles his nose. It's incredibly cute, not that Jango is gonna tell him that. 

Jango joins Boba in the cockpit and looks down at where Kenobi is powering up his fighter. "Yes, and we will be working against the Separatists."

There is a slight pause. 

"Will we be working with the rest of the clones?" Boba asks. 

"I dont think so," Jango answers and ruffles Boba's hair. "Kenobi is not working with the Republic, but we will be helping them indirectly."

Boba bites at his lip and looks out at Kenobi's ship. 

"He can come with us," Baba agrees magnanimously, and Jango smiles at his son.

\--

It's only after they are back in hyperspace that Jango is able to sit down and have a proper talk with the former Jedi and his current employer.

"What's your plan?" Jango asks as he takes a seat at the table across from Kenobi.

The Jedi is hunched over a datapad, and he doesn't even look up as he hands another datapad over. On it is a long list of names and planets. Jango recognizes some of the characters as high ranking people in the Separatists movement, and he looks back up at Kenobi. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my sources," Kenobi answers. He leans over and pulls the datapad Jango is holding down so he can read the screen upside down. He points at a name, and a file pops up with all the relevant info. "Lok Durd, and specifically the weapon he is building, is our next target."

Jango reads the briefing, and he feels his heart drop as he reads about a weapon that can disintegrate everything organic, leaving only metal behind. Not fucking good

"Where can we find General Lok Durd?" He asks.

Kenobi looks up at him and grins. It's a wild grin that promises mayhem and explosions. Jango feels his heart start-up in double time as he grins back.

\--

The jobs go perfectly. Obi-Wan blows up the weapon and the factory, while Jango gets the pleasure of shooting General Durd in the face. All in all, a job well done.

\--

After Boba has gone to bed, Jango corners Obi-Wan in the galley and pulls the Jedi close to kiss him. It takes a second for Obi-Wan to respond, but the kiss goes from good to amazing when he does.

Jango slides his hands down to Obi-Wan's ass, and the Jedi pulls back to speak. "Jango, wait. Hold up."

Pausing, Jango pulls his hands up to hold the Jedi's waist instead. "What?"

Obi-Wan laughs and licks his lips. "Sorry, it's just- "He breaths out. "It's been a while since I have been intimate with anyone."

"Do you want to stop?" Jango asks, and Obi-Wan tightens his hold on Jango's shoulder.

"No," Obi-Wan sakes his head," just go slow?"

"I can do that," Jango says with a grin and leans in to kiss Obi-Wan's jaw. He slides his hands back down to Obi-Wan's thighs and grips them. He lifts Obi-Wan up onto the table and steps in between Obi-Wan's spread tighs.

"What happened to going slow?" Obi-Wan says with a laugh. Jango smirks at him and rests his hands on Obi-Wan's tighs. 

"We are going slow," Jango answers and kisses him again. He keeps his hands still as they kiss, and even when Obi-Wan starts begging for him to move them.

"Please, Jango. I need-" Obi-Wan gasps as Jango sucks a hickey into his neck.

"But you said" Jango says, but Obi-Wan cuts him off.

"Screw that," Obi-Wan jumps down from the table. "Take me to bed."

\--

"What is your endgame?" Jango asks. Obi-Wan looks up over his shoulder at him. They are back in the kitchen, and Obi-Wan is making some kind of stew at the stow.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Jango leans back against the wall and crosses his arms. "I mean, when is the job done?" He gestures at the space between them. "When is our contract fulfilled?"

Obi-Wan looks back down at his stew. "My original plan was to secure citizenship for the GAR."

"Have you abandoned that plan?" Jango feels cold all over. He is unsure what he expects Obi-Wan's response to be, but Jango knows what he wants it to be.

"No, but there are other issues," Obi-Wan sighs and turns back to look at him. "The Republic is full of corruption. The removal of Chancellor Palpatine has helped open the Senate's eyes to it, and I know they are taking steps to address it, but they will never give the clones citizenship as long as the Separatists threaten war."

"So you're what? Fighting the entire Separatists army on your own?" Jango counters.

"Not on my own. Not anymore," Obi-Wan looks at him with a smirk, and Jango can feel himself flush faintly. 

"When I killed Dooku, I destabilized the Separatists, and I removed a darkness that would have spread among them and in the end consumed them," Obi-Wan continues. "It's my hope that if I can delay and hinder the fighting for as long as possible, the Republic and the Separatists will agree to a negotiation. And if they can agree to a cease-fire, the Senate will have the breathing room to take care of other things."

"Things like a citizenship bill for the Clones?" Jango frowns. He runs through the politics of Obi-Wan's plan. "That won't be easy, and it will take a lot of political power to get through. What?" Jango asks as he sees the look on Obi-Wan's face.

"Noting," Obi-Wan says as he saunters up to loom over Jango. "I just remembered that you not just a pretty face, but that you actually have a brain that you know how to use."

"Oh, fuck you," Jango says, but he can feel his lips twitch up in a smile.

"We just did that," Obi-Wan says with a grin. "Let's switch it up a little."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ka'ra - [KAY-rah] - stars/ ancient Mandalorian myth / ruling council of fallen kings  
> N'eparavu takisit - [Nay-PAH-rav-OO ta-KEE-sit] - sorry (lit: I eat my insult)  
> Ni ceta - [nee SET-ah] - sorry (lit: I kneel) grovelling apology - rare


End file.
